love lost and found
by 1234iLovEu1234
Summary: Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga are best friends .. when Mikan see Natsume with another girl at their graduation, what will she do? ONE SHOT .. please read :D


Hey... This story isn't really mine... I got this from a website and found it interesting and amusing... So I decided to copy it and just change the name... If I have the time, I'll make my own story...

Please just read this one... it's really beautiful ..

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE...**

**

* * *

**

When I was younger, i never believed in love. I thought it was all just wishful thinking. i used to think of it as a very faraway place, where only a few and lucky people, can find it. And no matter how i searched for it, i always ended up getting lost. But when i met Ruka, everything changed. The world suddenly seemed brighter, and life seemed more beautiful than ever. i couldn't put into words what i really felt for him, i wasn't quite sure if he was true love or not, but then again, i never thought about it much because to me, what's important was that i had finally found that 'faraway place'. Sadly, nothing lasts forever, as the saying goes. Someone told me, 'there's nothing permanent in this world but change,' and i had to agree, and it hurt, but i didn't have much choice in the matter. So when that unfortunate day had arrived, when Ruka and i parted ways, i knew everything would no longer be the same again. I still love him though.

"Polka, come on! We're going to be late!" there goes Natsume, bellowing at the top of his lungs, so punctual, sometimes arrogant, always moody...and oh, did i forget to mention? He's like, my only best friend in this world. With him by my side, the rottenness of everyday life seemed bearable.

"Did anyone ever tell you our graduation starts in 10 min.? you know, our last day in high school? This is the most exciting day since you fell flat on your face when we were 8." he smirked as i got into his car.

"Exciting for you, you mean. Sorry, i completely lost track of time."

"Let me guess, you were daydreaming again of a certain fellow named Ruk-" i cut him off and rolled my eyes. He smirked and replied,

"Sorry polka dots, i just don't want our class valedictorian to be late!" i smiled at his crimson eyes and thought-yeah, it was going to be our last day in high school, and i was valedictorian. Nothing could be better than that right? College, here we come! Finally our ceremony passed by like a blur. after hugging Natsume and posing with him for a picture, a girl not quite familiar to me walked up to my best friend and gave him a kiss. I eyed them interestingly.

"Mikan, this is Aoi." Natsume looked sheepish while Aoi shook my hand. Surprisingly, with great effort, i smiled at them and started to walk away. i turned and saw both of them, Aoi clinging to him like a puppet. I thought irritably. 'What was wrong with me? I should be happy for Natsume and here i was, acting like a jealous girl friend.' at home, i still felt weird about what I've witnessed between Natsume and another girl...Suddenly, the door bell rang. 'Who could it be? Maybe it's Natsume, he promised me pizza.'

"Ruka! WH-what are you doing here?" there he was, looking devastatingly handsome in a sweater and khaki pants.

"Mikan Sakura, congratulations! This is for you." roses! Red at that! Why is he giving me roses?

"i missed you. i don't know how to begin, and i know I've hurt you when i left."

"You didn't just leave Ruka, you rejected me and you didn't tell me why. You just-disappeared." he looked apologetic and forlorn, and what he said next warmed my heart,

"I'm sorry...there was no excuse for what i did. I loved you Mikan, just not the same way you did me. In life, we say goodbye to the people we love, but that never means we stopped caring for them. So bear in mind that I'll always care for you and you'll have a place in my heart." i held back the tears in my eyes and he embraced me for the last time.

"Goodbye Ruka, I'm letting you go." at that moment, i felt free, like some heavy burden inside me has been removed and gone forever. Just then, Natsume arrived with a huge pizza box in his hand. Everything fell into place. It was like; i was seeing Natsume for the first time.

"Polka, care for some pizza?"

"It depends. Are you sure your girl friend Aoi won't mind?" i asked, hating the bitterness in my voice. Natsume smirked and slowly replied,

"Aoi is my sister, polka...There's only one girl for me. But I'm not sure she even notices how i feel about her. i don't know if i should tell her or not..." yup, everything really fell into place, and i realized that 'faraway place' was just within my grasp. But because i was too busy looking for that place to experience love; i never got around to finding my perfect mate-until now.

"Well, duh...don't tell her. Just show her how you-." and then Natsume kissed me. The sweetest first kiss between two people who waited for this one special moment, one that you will remember, for all of your life. Indeed, i was too busy looking for that 'faraway place', that i never noticed that maybe, definitely, it was right in front of me the whole time.

THE END

* * *

So... what do you think guys... please review... also if you want to see the original story, visit .com/p/lovelost-and-found-short-jamli-story_

Its really a jamli story… Total fan… its a love team of James Reid and Ann Li... thanks again… review!

1234iLovEu1234


End file.
